


Little Moments

by Sazuka57



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, blurbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: Little moments within the Red Strings Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I played The Red Strings Club and I wrote these things to help heal my hurting heart. They're short with no names and vary in genres. There's no chronological order, either. Enjoy!

Donovan’s hands shook while he cleaned the glass. Gost’s last visit had him on edge. Everyone died. He knew that. Everyone died. He was going to die, eventually. He knew that. Everyone died.

Having someone dressed as the Grim Reaper tell him that carried a different weight to it. 

Brandeis came into the club and walked down the steps. Donovan looked up. His thoughts must have shown on his face. 

“You look like you need a hug,” the other man said. 

Donovan sighed, almost in relief, and nodded. He put the glass and rag down and headed around the bar. He really needed a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what’d you wish for?”

“It’s a secret birthday wish. I can’t tell you.”

“Come on. How can I make it come true if you don’t tell me?”

“Well, if I tell you, then it wouldn’t be a secret. If it’s not a secret, then it can’t come true.”

Brandeis pouted and Donovan chuckled at his reaction. There was no point in keeping it a secret, really, since it Brandeis kissed him twice already. Still, it was fun to tease his lover every once in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandeis wasn’t answering. It had been over an hour. Donovan was worried. His heart squeezed in his chest and he could barely breathe. He was panicking, he knew. He needed to hear from Brandeis soon.

The club’s door opened and he looked up. His lover descended the steps, drenched, and soaked the floorboards beneath him.

Donovan sucked in a breath, relieved. “Go dry up, then come give me a hug.”

“You’re gonna chew me out, aren’t you.”

“After the hug.”

Brandeis flashed him a thumbs up and walked to the back room. Donovan’s breathing came easier. Everything was right again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can we at least share the blanket?” Brandeis grumbled. The backroom of the club was cold. He had no idea how Donovan managed to live in this place.

“Convince me.” The grin on Donovan’s face made him think he was being teased. He didn’t mind. He smiled and scooted closer to his lover. A brush of a hand here, a kiss there…access granted.

Who needed hacking when he had his charms anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Don’t _you_ have work to do?”

Brandeis looked away and scratched his cheek with a finger. “I want to spend more time with you.”

“You can do that after work.”

A heavy pause followed. Donovan noticed the red on Brandeis’ face. 

“I want to spend all my time with you.”

Donovan opened his mouth then shut it again. He couldn’t argue with that. He wanted the same thing too.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, under those shades…”

“Are eyes.”

“What kind of eyes?”

“Does it matter?”

“I want to see.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

A long sigh. “Fine.”

Donovan leaned in, expectant, and Brandeis took off his sunglasses. Donovan grinned. “Pretty.”

“Ah, shaddup.”


	7. Chapter 7

The club was empty and clean and the jukebox played wonderfully calm music in the background of their chatter. So there was nothing wrong with the two of them being more than friendly. He would go back to being a proper bartender as soon as a customer walked in. Right now, he could flirt with his lover. He could lean in and try to steal a kiss from across the counter. 

So of course, as soon as their lips touched, the front door burst open. Larissa was a whirlwind on most days, and this day was no exception. So Donovan hid his disappointment and pulled back to smile professionally at the woman. Brandeis glared daggers at her from behind his sunglasses, however, and Donovan prepared him an extra drink to appease him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst!

Donovan stared at the alcohol in his glass while he listened to the rain outside. There were no guests in the club, which left him and Akara alone. Nights like these were usually spent with Brandeis, talking, flirting, near the piano, _something._ Slow nights had been perfect nights, but now...they were just empty. Everything was empty. 

He sighed deeply and down his glass in one go. It burned his throat but didn’t help him otherwise. 

“Donovan, I don’t think you should be drinking while on the job,” Akara said from their spot by the door. 

_I don’t care._ “Let a man mourn, Akara. It'll be fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd call it crack but it most probably happened.

Brandies gawked. The man who sat at the bar previously was curled under it, sobbing uncontrollably. He looked at Donovan and Larissa, who looked, for all intents and purposes, like they had no idea such a man existed and were charging amicably. 

_“What did you do?”_ He hissed at the two of them when he approached them. Larissa shrugged and pointed at Donovan. 

“I didn’t like him. He gave me a bad feeling.” Donovan answered casually. _Too_ casually. 

“So you turned him into a crying mess.”

“I only served him a drink and said a few words.”

Larissa, who Brandeis now noticed was completely drunk, snorted. “Your drinks are magic, you know.”

“Maybe,” Donovan replied carefully, not wanting to give anything away. “Why?”

“I saw you. The look on your face. You didn’t like it when that man wolf whistled after Brandeis when he went to the loo.”

Donovan tried to glare at the woman, but the red on his face rendered him ineffective. Brandeis only gawked. He didn’t know his lover had a jealous streak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay you can call this one crack)

Donovan learned, after a while, that Larissa could be a delight to talk to. Not just for information, but for other things too. Granted, when she complained…

“I’ve been such a disorganized mess lately,” she slurred, “I can't remember to do anything.”

“Then make a to do list?” Donovan sighed, barely able to hold on to his patience. He was on the job, however, and still had to act professional. 

Larissa finished off her drink then looked as though she struck gold. Donovan didn’t like it. “Quick! I need a paper and a pen!”

Donovan tore an empty page from his notebook and handed it to her, along with his pen. “I want that pen back, you know.”

“Gotcha.” She replied absentmindedly, already scribbling away. She filled out the whole page before she stopped and put the pen down. 

Donovan made her another drink in the meanwhile. Once he handed her the drink, she proudly held up her to do list. 

...It was just his name repeated all the way down. 

Donovan sighed loudly. His palm comically connected with us own face. Larissa laughed wickedly and downed her new drink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sapppp)

Donovan leaned against the top of the piano and watched Brandeis play. His lover’s fingers danced across the keys and filled the air with a soft melody. Donovan studied the profile of his lover. His dark skin, his short hair, his sunglasses, his style of clothes. He was handsome. Donovan loved him deeply. 

“Stop staring.” Brandeis’ voice sounded strained, embarrassed. “You’re ruining my concentration.”

“Mmmm, sorry.”

“You’re still staring.”

“I can’t help myself. It’s been a while since I’ve seen such a masterpiece.”

“Sap.” Brandeis stood up and pressed his forehead against Donovan’s. He then shifted a little so they could kiss. Donovan ruined it, unable to stop smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

“Is that my shirt?” 

“Uh...you if you left it behind, then maybe--whoa!” 

Brandeis grabbed Donovan’s shoulder and forcibly turned him around. It was indeed his shirt. “I was looking all over for it.”

“Well, you took one of mine, so we’re even.”

“I only took it because I _couldn’t find my shirt.”_

“We’re even!!” Donovan pulled away and hurried to the back rooms. Brandeis paused a moment then gave chase.


	13. Chapter 13

“So you two don’t have a pet names for each other,” Diana asked between drags of her cigarette. 

“I don’t. We don’t.” Donovan was uncomfortable with this line of questioning. Since when was his relationship a topic of gossip among his patrons?

“Right.” She took another drag of her cigarette and finished her drink. “Alright, I’m done drinking for the night. How much do I owe you?”

Donovan told her and she gave him her card. While he processed the payment, she asked. “Say. Bees.”

“Bees?”

“They make a thing.”

“Honey?”

“Yeah, hon?” Brandeis stopped playing the piano and turned to face him. Donovan froze then slowly turned to face Diana.

“Don’t ever lie to me ever again. Jerk.” She took her chip back and walked out of the bar. Donovan stared at her back then to Brandies, who looked confused. He sighed and went back to work, unable to believe he fell for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry)


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you.”

“Yes, you are. I can tell.” Brandeis took a swig of his drink. “You’re mad because I should have just gone on with the plan and not did the thing.”

“But you did the thing. And Almost got yourself killed.”

“And you were worried sick.”

“I was worried sick.”

“And now you’re mad at me.”

“I can never be mad at you.” Donovan put the clean glasses away and crossed his arms. “I annoyed as all hell at you, though.”

“I’m sorry.”

Donovan rolled his eyes. “Like you’re not gonna do it again.”


	15. Chapter 15

Diana left the bar and Donovan watched her go with a smile. Akara watched their interaction and waited for Diana to leave before they said, “Donovan! I love your smile!”

Donovan froze. His smile melted off his face. Akara noted a spike in his anxiety levels. Odd. They said it just like Brandeis would have. Donovan should have been pleased.

“Th-thanks, Akara.” He looked away. His voice was strained. Akara noted that he had forced himself to keep moving, to act natural. It did not fool them.

Disappointed, they turned back to the door to greet the next patron. Donovan had to get over Brandeis’ death soon. It was only a matter of time.


	16. Chapter 16

A picnic cloth. A picnic basket. A small vase with a flower in it. Those plates weren’t even his own. 

Donovan couldn’t stop grinning. He didn’t expect this on the club’s rooftop. He turned to Brandeis and his grin grew bigger at his nervousness. 

“I can’t believe you did this for me!” He was gleeful and couldn’t contain it. “I love it!”

“You’re welcome.” Brandeis was blushing now. Donovan could tell. “Now let’s enjoy it before it starts raining again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it. My heart hasn't fully healed from this but I doubt it ever will. This game is amazing. ; ~;


End file.
